Connected
by SlowFade
Summary: It's wrong but it felt so right. (Requested challenge)


_**AN: This is AU. I'm only pairing Korra with Mako because she cheats on him, so *spoiler alert* **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra. **_

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot <strong>

**Connected  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She put on an orange silk rob that ended just above her thigh, she easily synched it shut. Easing into the large bathroom she looked at her reflection in the mirror, scowling. She was a wife, mother, and someone's lover all at once. She felt dirty, horrible. She even felt like a slut. But she couldn't help it, she would always see the longing looks her husband Mako would throw at her best friend. It was female intuition. Not only did it break her, it made her put up a barrier that no one could reach her heart. But that changed eight months ago.<p>

When she had met the man that dominated her, one that made her feel loved and wanted. Why couldn't Mako have been that way? They have a daughter together. Why couldn't she have had the perfect little family who was always waiting for her to come home? The perfect husband, the cutest innocent little daughter. She scoffed spitting out the tooth paste that had foamed in her mouth.

The woman almost screamed but relaxed quickly realizing it was only _her man. _His arms wrapped around her curvy frame.

"Morning." His voice was husky.

She smiled gently. "Morning Noatak."

The male behind her was the definition of perfect. He was thirty-six years old with dark hair and tanned skin. He was in a white business shirt, black tie, and matching black pants.

Noatak was a professor at Elemental University, he had been for eight years. Korra remembered having him once but never felt romantically toward him she was too involved chasing after Mako who didn't give a crap about her now. While Noatak was a professor she was a _swim_ coach. It paid well, besides she loved the water.

The man that stood in back of her gave her a kiss on the neck making her moan quietly.

"Are you alright?" he took his arms from around her.

Turning around and leaning on the sink counter she sighed and shook her head. "No I'm not." She admitted. "Noatak I can't do this anymore, I'm married and I have a daughter at home. I can't _do _this." She pushed herself off the counter, walking past his frame and out the bathroom without a word.

She quickly changed into something different. She had basically a second home at his place, with expensive clothes and jewelry much like her own closet at the mansion. Changing into a dark blue bandage wrap dress and black heels she made a speedy escape toward the exit, but not before Noatak could grab her by the hand and pull her to the couch, throwing her unceremoniously on the leather sofa.

"What are you doing?" she shivered.

He didn't answer. A few minutes later, she didn't care. The screams of ecstasy erupted from her lips and that's all he needed to hear.

_**Korra and Mako's home**_

_**1:00 PM**_

She walked stiffly trying to stretch her legs at the same time. In between her legs it hurt, but it was an ache she would accept any time to enjoy such pleasure.

"Neka?" she called her daughter's name. "Mako! Neka! I'm back from my _trip_." She called up the stairs. She chuckled as she heard the pitter-patter of feet run down the stairs. Quickly readying herself, she spun the girl around once the four year old had jumped off the third stair. Mako had smiled warmly giving Korra a kiss on the cheek, which she unconsciously wiped away, causing him to frown with displeasure.

His wife had been acting weird lately. Actually the whole last year they had been together she had been acting distant, rude, and cold. And as usual he had blamed it on PMS but he knew it couldn't last for a year. Their marriage had taken a turn for the worst, he couldn't help but feel broken. He watched Korra put Neka on the floor and the little girl ran out the door with the chauffer, getting ready for school.

"Korra—"

"Mako—"

They both said it once which they both laughed at lightly. Then Korra's face settled into a grim frown. "I need to tell you something." She whispered.

She couldn't even sit down to pour out her feelings to him, instead she took his hands in her own and as usual gave him the "I've known you for years" line before letting her courage guide her to tell the truth.

"Mako I'm not an idiot I've seen how you look at Asami. I've been watching for a while now, we've become so distant and I was unhappy. Meaning, I found someone else…" her voice trailed off. "It's been too shaky and rocky between us. That's not a good marriage. We've tried counseling, talking, all of the above, but it's just not working." It sounded as if she was pleading the man to understand, she knew she didn't have to but she owed to him.

Mako was in shock. Of course he would stare at Asami but he never committed infidelity. The idea shocked him even more that Korra thought that way. But she was the one at fault. _She _cheated. Not him. And like every man any woman that interested him of course he would look. He still loved this woman. The woman standing in front of him, scared.

"Do you forget we have Neka?" he asked.

"No." she let his hands drop out of hers. "I'm sorry Mako. But I'm not going to waste my time living in a marriage that isn't…doesn't feel right for me. That's why I'm filing for divorce." She struggled to find the right words.

_Divorce. A Divorce? _She was divorcing him…

The look in her eyes was full of determination. He gave Korra a kiss on her lips. Not a passionate one, but a simple kiss. A goodbye kiss.

Korra accepted it before backing away. "I'll come back for the rest of my things." She promised, then walked out of the entrance of the mansion, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I've had one-shot craze this whole week, I can't help it. So many shows to watch, so many pairings. Ugh. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated!<strong>_

_**-SlowFade **_


End file.
